The purpose of this project is to determine the efficacy of chelation therapy, specifically desferrioxamine, on iron overload in patients with Beta thalassemia. Previous studies with intermittent use of chelating agents and even with desferrioxamine has not yielded significant net urinary iron excretion, and consequently, has not altered the prognosis of patients with this disease. Using thalassemia as a prototype disease for severe iron overload, we are investigating the efficacy of continuous subcutaneous desferrioxamine administration with a small portable infusion pump. Initial results obtained from this institution revealed that continuous administration of chelation was necessary for optimal chelation, permitting this study.